Scary Field Trip!
Mrs. Stinkybutt and the students went on a trip to the big old house which is actually haunted. Will they escape? do not edit this because I still need to work on this. Characters Present * Mario * Luigi * Mr. Crab (debut) * Mrs. Stinkybutt * Phineas & Ferb * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Phil * Lil * Mordecai * Bubble Guppies * Team Umizoomi * Timon * Pumbaa * Daniel Tiger * Prince Wednesday * Miss Elaina * Jimmy (debut) * Prescott (debut) * Ice Cream * Cake * 8 Ghosts (debut) * Floating Head (debut) * Giant Spider (debut) * Jack Skellington * Mickey Mouse * Bus Driver * Ghost the Dog Plot NOT STARTED Transcript At school, the students are having a puppet show. Mrs Stinkybutt: Okay, we're going on a field trip Students: Yay! They wait at the bus stop. After a while, the bus comes and the students and the teacher goes on board. Later, They get off at the big old house. Mrs. Stinkybutt: This is it! The Big Old House! Geo: It looks kinda cool! Daniel Tiger: Yeah, Let's go inside! Mr. Crab passing by hears what Daniel says. when the gang was about to go in the house, Mr. Crab jumps in front of them. Mr. Crab: Stop! Don't go in! Gil: How come? Mr. Crab: Well, you can't come in because...This house is...Haunted! Mario and Phineas: Haunted?! Mr. Crab: Oh, yes! It's haunted, all right! I went there before! Phil: W…what do you mean… haunted? are there any ghosts there? Tommy: Oh phil, you know there's no such thing as ghosts. It's not that scary! Mr. Crab: But it is! Tommy: How? Mr. Crab: Well… The frames stare at you as you past, chairs and tables float in the air, you hear someone going up the stairs but no one's here, doors open by themselves, you hear Alot of moaning and howling, and when you look at the mirror, your reflection Will be on it's own. I've seen all of that! Mario: So there are... ghosts in there? Mr. Crab: I believe so! The old house is now taken by ghosts! Many ghosts! Nonny: That sounds like there's ghosts everywhere in this house. Mr. Crab: There is! Chuckie: But there's something else about this house that might be really shocking! Deema: What? Chuckie: (grabs flashlight, turns it on, and put light above his face) Well... there's some rumors that anyone who goes in the big old house… will vanish... Deema: (frightened) Really? Chuckie: Well, the newspaper that I found last week said some people survived and some didn't. Also, during the night sometimes, the lights go on and off. Deema: Really? Chuckie: That's what I read anyways. A scream is heard from inside the house. Mario: What was that? Luigi: It sounds like someone's in trouble! Molly, Gil, and Deema: We have to go in and rescue them! Mrs. Stinkybutt: Wait! if you go in there, you might be taken by a ghost and die. Daniel Tiger: (gasps) But there's someone that needs our help! Mario: Don't worry! Whoever it is, we have to save him before he becomes dead. Mrs. Stinkybutt: Okay, I wish you guys luck. I'm off to the grocery shop. (walks away) Mr. Crab: Okay then… come along… On the roof, there was 8 ghosts standing and watching. Pat: Hahahahahahaha! Oscar: Hahahahahahaha They finally went in! Elizabeth: Hahahahahahaha we are so gonna get them! Ghost the Dog: (barks 2 times) Ghosts: Hahahahahahaha! Students and Mr. Crab hears evil laughing. Bot: What was that? Mr. Crab: I've never heard that before! Last time I heard ghosts and now… Laugher?! Tommy: I got a feeling that the big old house changed since you were there. I don't see anything creepy like floating chairs and tables… or anything…! Mr. Crab: Shh! The ghosts are probably just hiding somewhere! After they went in one of the rooms, Elizabeth was peeking out. She throws a shadowball but misses and hits the vase instead, making it fall on the small table and break. the gang whirls around. Elizabeth ducks back inside the room before anyone notices her. Phil: What just happened? Mr. Crab: A ghost! It knocked over the vase! Daniel Tiger: I hope the…the ghost isn't following us, is it? Luigi: I think I saw someone we passed Tommy: Oh, Luigi it's just your imagination okay? no one's here. They went to another room and this time Oscar looks. then he saw a chandelier. he throws a shadowball at it. The chandelier detaches from the ceiling and crashes on the floor below. Oscar darted back inside his room as the gang spinned around, doubly scared. Tommy: What was that?! Mr. Crab: That never happened before either! Miss Elaina: How did it even fall? Mr. Crab: I don't know! Mario: Maybe the ghost did that too! Mr. Crab: Is it just me or does anyone else got a feeling there is scarier visitors than ghosts?! Mario: Scarier than ghosts? Oscar: (in the distance) I have shapes! Tommy: Who said that? Chuckie: Your mom! (laughs) just kidding! Tommy: Don't ruin it! Mario: I have shapes? Oh, I remember that whisper since I was 6…! I didn't thought it was a ghost but I thought it was the killers! Chuckie: Killers? Ice Cream: What's a killer? Chuckie: A killer is a person or animal that behaves terrible. Normally, they tried to kill everyone. Tommy: I hope the killers aren't gonna kill us! Oscar: (in the distance) I have gore! Daniel Tiger: Who said that? Mario: Maybe it was the killers! As they creep outside the room, they heard a louder "I have gore!" and lots of laugher. Mr. Crab: That did happen the last time but the laughs were very different! Voice: Muahahahahahahaha! The students and Mr. crab scream at the top of their lungs. In the darkness, they see a floating head which looks like the pop up from kikia approaching and screaming at them. This scares Mr. crab so much that he passes out! The students ran downstairs quickly to avoid the face, carrying Mr. crab with them. They hear another "Muahahahahahahaha!" The floating head keeps coming, along with a giant, mutated, blood-thirsty, man-eating spider Mario: Let's get out of here! Luigi: But someone needs our help! Mario: Then we have to stay here! The students ran as quickly as they can through the corridors. They come across the basement and went in, slamming the door shut behind them. There's nothing in the room but a painting of the Ghost of The Big Old House hanging on the wall. Daniel Tiger: Phew… We're finally safe…! Prince Wednesday: What about the floating head and the spider? Lil: What was I thinking? I never should have gone on this trip! I don't want to be killed by a ghost! Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil: (their voices shake as their tears went out of their eyes) we wanna go home! (starts bawling) Mario: Don't Cry! Mordecai: Dude, there's someone here that really needs our help! we can't leave without him! Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil: (continues bawling) Mordecai: I know you don't want to be killed but you guys need to be brave like us, okay? There's a knock on a door. Tommy investigates and opens the door. Tommy: Hey it's….it's…! Students: Timon! Timon: Let me in! Tommy let's Timon in and Timon goes into the basement. Timon: Thanks guys, I was wondering where you are! What's going on? Mario: We heard a scream and we came to help! Luigi: Yeah the problem is… We keep going in the wrong way! Timon: That is a problem…But don't worry! Mr. Crab finally wakes up. Geo: Hey, Buddy, you okay? Mr. Crab: Yeah, I've never passed out my life! Bot: Well, guess it was your first time! Mr. Crab: Oh…uh…um…. (notices timon) H-hey! Uh, wh-who are you? Timon: I'm timon from the lion king! Mr. Crab: Oh…well…nice to meet you Timon… Timon: (looks around) this is weird. the inside of this house…haunted house…kinda looks like the elephant graveyard where simba and nala were chased by hyenas but no bones. Daniel Tiger: Elephant Graveyard? Timon: Simba's Father, Mufasa saved Simba and nala but the elephant graveyard is still taken over by hyenas. mufasa died after he fell in the group of wildebeest. Simba's a grown up now. Gil: What did the ghosts do to you when you were here? Timon: They locked me up in the cage in the attic but I found the key and escaped. (looks at the painting on the wall) what's this? Molly: That's one of the ghosts of the big old house! Timon: One of The Ghosts of the Big Old House? I've heard of them! Last year, rumors spread that the Ghosts of the Big Old House haunted everyone that came here. Nobody knows where they are now. This house used to be wonderful, until a massive thunderstorm destroyed half of it! But now, hardly anybody comes. Milli: A thunderstorm destroyed this house? Timon: Yes, the worst thunderstorm in Canada history and this has been taken over by demonic spirits. Legend says that! Cake: What's a thunderstorm and what does demonic mean? Timon: A thunderstorm is a huge black cloud that makes loud noises and zaps things with lightning and demonic means a characteristic like a demon or evil spirit. (glances at the painting again) this guy is unpredictable. there's no way to know where he is or when he's gonna show up! Then suddenly and without warning, the painting began flashing different colors. Geo: What's Happening?! Timon: It's the painting! The painting started sucking in everything around it. Everyone grabs on to something to avoid being sucked in, but after a while, the painting's pull gets stronger than ever, and it's difficult to hang on. Another few seconds, and they can't take it anymore. They're sucked into the painting. Timon, Mr. crab, and the students find themselves standing on a roof in what seems like a world of fire. All of a sudden, a huge creature appeared right in front of them. The creature is yellow with brown plates around its head and has long, chubby arms; dragon wings; white eyes with black pupils; a big red nose; a large alligator tail; and dark red feet. Phil: Eek! (Hides behind chuckie) Timon: Whoa! Who are you? Huge Yellow Creature: I…am…Prescott! Timon: Agh! Prescott stomps his foot and spike balls fell out from the sky. The group avoids them. Timon: Okay Pal! it's time to left! Prescott: Who's gonna make me? You're not gonna make me! because you''re a small meerkat timon!'' Timon: Why, I oughta…! Timon runs behind Prescott, grabs his tail, and swings him around and around until he's a few inches off the ground. At last, Timon let's go and sends the dragon flying into an explosive spike-ball. He ricochets off of it and lands on his back on the platform. He doesn't move a muscle, only roars weakly. Prescott: You…I can't believe you defeated me…! For now, just leave me alone…while I recover…from the battle! (dies) Jack Skellington: That…Was…Awesome! Mickey Mouse: Yeah! The gang claps and cheers and timon bows. Timon: Thank you and now…what are we suppose to do? Timon looks around and spots a door hidden in a corner. They walk over and open it, peeking inside. It's here that they find Prescott's kidnapping victims: Pumbaa and a boy named Jimmy. Timon: Pumbaa! Pumbaa: Timon! The two hugged. Chuckie: Jimmy! Jimmy: Chuckie! They hugged too. Chuckie: Jimmy, I'm so glad you're okay! Jimmy: Oh, I'm fine! Tommy: You know jimmy? Chuckie: Yes. Timon: Say, Pumbaa, What are you and jimmy doing? Pumbaa: We were kidnapped! Timon: No, I mean what did you do when we searched for you? Pumbaa: Oh, me and jimmy chatted about stuff, you know. Uh… TV, football, happiness, soccer, space, love, stickers-- Timon: Okay, okay I get it! you guys talk about a lot of stuff! Pumbaa: --doctors, music, robots, bugs, colors, construction, marching bands, restaurants, plays, rock and roll, basketball, camping, airplanes, Spring, recycling-- Luigi: Hello, are you done? Pumbaa: Not yet! Then we talked about farms, cities, mail, dinosaurs, shopping, Halloween, bones, pirates, holidays, zoos, fairytales, cowboys and cowgirls, firefighters, dentists, trucks, books, beaches, clowns, magic, and superheroes! …I'm done! Timon: Man, that's a lot of stuff…! (yawns) You sure you're… (yawns bigger) …done? Pumbaa: Yes. Timon: …Positive…? Pumbaa: I'm Positive. The group returns to the normal land and ran away from the house. the bus returns and everyone gets on board. then pumbaa notices everyone is asleep and now he noticed timon sleeping Pumbaa: (Whispers) Oh, well… Maybe I should take a nap too. (goes to sleep) As the bus stops at everyone's home, the bus driver took everyone home. and the gang never went to the big old house ever again. 　　　　　　　　　　　　THE END -Bonus Scene- Before timon and his friends go look for pumbaa and jimmy. this is what they did since they're kidnapped. Pumbaa: So you're a human, huh? Jimmy: Oh… yeah, just a plain ol' 10 year old boy. Pumbaa: Okay… There's silence for a moment Pumbaa: Hey, why don't we just…you know entertain each other? Jimmy: What do you mean? Pumbaa: Well, Timon, His Friends, and I always spend fridays doing joke friday. Jimmy: Joke Friday? Pumbaa: Yeah, you just have to tell jokes, about anything you want. Jimmy: Oh, that sounds fun! Pumbaa: It is! I'll start… Why did the pony go to the doctor? Jimmy: Why? Pumbaa: He's feeling a little hoarse! They both chuckle. Jimmy: Now it's my turn… Deleted Scene Tommy: Oh luigi, it's just your imagination. okay? Luigi: Tommy, Just believe me. Tommy: Oh really? Luigi: Really! Tommy: I don't care! Luigi: Did not! Tommy: Did too! Luigi: Did not! Tommy: Did too! Mario: (annoyed) guys, could you please stop fighting?! (claps angrily) Mario: Ugh! Luigi: Well, fine! if you don't believe me, then i'm leaving by myself Luigi leaves the room angrily and slams the door Phineas: Oh, great! Luigi's mad because of you! Tommy: Sorry… The scene switches to luigi stomping Luigi: Wow, no one believes me! Luigi smells something Luigi: What's that smell? Luigi: I hope it's chocolate… Ghost: (growls and looks like he is getting ready to bite) Luigi: (hears ghost) what was that? Luigi: i hope it's not a predator… Ghost: (ducks slowly and jumps) Luigi: (turns around quickly) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Luigi runs as fast as he can Queen Freak: (next to luigi) his name is ghost the dog! (other ghosts appear with luigi) Luigi: What the What? The 8 ghosts flew off Ghost: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Luigi: (screams louder which makes everyone hear) Scene switches to mario and the others Mario: What was that! Miss Elaina: It sounds like someone's screaming! Chuckie: It's luigi screaming! Everyone opens the door and camera moves infront of luigi Luigi: (jumps on mario) Mario! Mario! Mario! Mario! Mario! Mario! Mario! THE EVIL DOG IS CHASING MEAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario: What do you mean evil dog? Jack and Mickey: Oh my god! Is that it? Camera moves to ghost the dog and finally everyone screams so loud and runs from ghost ths dog Tommy: Holy Macaroni! Ghosts are real! Tommy then saw Doritos, picked it up, and was about to eat them then chuckie grabs tommy's hand and runs Mordecai: What do we have to do?! Mario: Just keep running! Mr. Crab: (Gets sweaty) i'm getting tired… Ghost the dog jumps on mr. crab and attackes him. Mr. Crab: AHHHH! Help me! Chuckie helps mr. crab and fights the dog Ghost the Dog: (growls angrily and jumps on chuckie's head) Chuckie was trying to fight ghost then ghost the dog was harming him with scratching and bitting. chuckie was badly hurt but didn't cry. After a while, he fights ghost the dog strongly. A few seconds later, he does epic dancing then ghost the dog goes close to him then the electric blue ball turns green and zaps. ghost is finally defeated. Then the ghosts came and saw ghost who is badly hurt. Pat: Poor, ghost. Elizabeth: Yeah he is badly hurt. Oscar: I'm going to peek out now. Trivia * This is a spoof of Luigi's Mansion. * This is thought to be the scariest episode. * The eight ghosts are: 1. Oscar - Has green skin, green eyes, dark blue hair, and a grey ghost tail. Wears a red tie. He's a psychic-type. 2. Elizabeth - Has bright yellow skin, pink and blue eyes, huge, poofy, 70s-style pink hair, and a full, pale yellow ghost tail. She's a psychic-type 3. Sammy - Has bright yellow skin, blue eyes, blue hair in chuckie's style, and a blue ghost tail. Wears a blue eyed mask. has a bucktooth He's a dark-type. 4. Pat - Has green skin, green and pink eyes, huge, poofy, 70s-style pink hair, and a bright pink ghost tail. Wears a purple tie. she's a psychic. 5. Kevin - Has green skin, yellow and green eyes, and a grey ghost tail. Wears a pink tie, a grey hat, and a light grey eye mask. he's a dark-type. 6. Queen Freak - Has green skin, square-shaped green eyes, darker purple hair in Miss Elaina's Style, and a full orange ghost tail. Wears a yellow crown. She's a fighting-type. 7. Alex (real name is alaxen) - Has pink skin, bright pink hair with yellow tips in tommy's all grown up style, and a yellow, grey-spotted ghosttail. Wears Glasses. He's a fighting-type. 8. Waterie - Has light blue skin, short blue hair with yellow tips in peach's style decorated with a pink starfish hairclip, and a blue ghost tail. She's a water-type. There dog is: 1. Ghost the Dog - Has golden skin with brown ears, white eyes with red pupils, and a brown ghost tail. Wears a black, spiky, collar. He's a predator-type. Category:Videos Category: Season 4